User blog:Fametown/Battles on other ERB beats...
Hey guys. Me here. On YouTube lately, I've been seeing remixes of ERBs, and these remixes have the battles being placed over another beat used in another battle. I hope you get what I'm trying to say. Anyway, I've made a list of ERBs that flow well and sound good over other ERB beats. So, if anyone wishes to try to make these, be my guest please. Because I am no good with doing edits like that. ;( XD List (Example: of beat - of battle that mixes well with it) (Beats with "???" I could not find matching ERBs for.) Season One *Lennon vs O'Reilly - Dr. Seuss vs Shakespeare *Vader vs Hitler - Master Chief vs Leonidas *Lincoln vs Norris - George Washington vs William Wallace *Palin vs Gaga - Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc *Jong-il vs Hogan - ??? *Bieber vs Beethoven - Romeo & Juliet vs Bonnie & Clyde *Einstein vs Hawking - Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye *Bunny vs Khan - Moses vs Santa Claus *Napoleon vs Napoleon - Batman vs Sherlock Holmes *Mays vs Franklin - Rick Grimes vs Walter White *Gandalf vs Dumbledore - Dr. Who vs Doc Brown *Seuss vs Shakespeare - ??? *T vs Rogers - Napoleon vs Napoleon *Columbus vs Kirk - Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe *Pete vs Lloyd - Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler Season Two *Vader vs Hitler 2 - Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong *Chief vs Leonidas - Abe Lincoln vs Chuck Norris *Wright vs Mario - Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters *Jackson vs Presley - Mozart vs Skrillex *Cleopatra vs Monroe - Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso *Jobs vs Gates - Artists vs TMNT *Sinatra vs Mercury - Gandalf vs Dumbledore *Obama vs Romney - ??? *Who vs Brown - Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 3 *Lee vs Eastwood - Thomas Edison vs Nikola Tesla *Batman vs Holmes - ??? *Moses vs Santa - John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly *Adam vs Eve - Easter Bunny vs Genghis Khan *Gandhi vs MLK - Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers *Edison vs Tesla - Billy Mays vs Ben Franklin *Ruth vs Armstrong - Zeus vs Thor *Mozart vs Skrillex - Justin Bieber vs Beethoven *Rasputin vs Stalin - ??? *Gobachev - Hulk Hogan & Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il *Putin - ??? Season Three *Vader vs Hitler 3 - Christopher Columbus vs Captain Kirk *Blackbeard vs Capone - Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood *Cyrus vs Joan - Oprah vs Ellen *Ross vs Picasso - Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali *Jordan vs Ali - ??? *Trump - ??? *J.P. Morgan - Blackbeard vs Al Capone *Kanye & Yet to Come - ??? *Grimes vs White - ??? *Goku vs Superman - Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney *Poe vs King - ??? *Newton vs Nye - ??? *Washington vs Wallace - Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr. *Artists vs TMNT - Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates Season Four *GB vs MB - *R&J vs B&C - Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury * Zeus vs Thor - Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD / Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 2 *Jack vs Hannibal - ??? *Oprah vs Ellen - Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga *Spielberg - ??? *Hitchcock - Jack the Ripper vs Hannibal Lecter *Tarantino - Adam vs Eve *Kubrick - Albert Einstein vs Stephen Hawking *Bay - ??? I couldn't find beats for "Mario Bros. vs Wright Bros.," "Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe," or "Superman vs Goku." Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts